I Saw Her First
by Singer1108
Summary: Ichigo and Renji get into a heated battle, all over who gets to take Rukia on a date.


"Renji Abarai, you are a dead man!"

"Not if you can't catch me, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo swung his might zanpakuto at the red-headed nuisance, only to be blocked suddenly. Frustrated, Ichigo flashed-stepped behind him, catching Renji off guard, and prepared to attack.

"You're mine!" he shouted, Zangetsu raised high above his head.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

"What the-?"

Ichigo hesitated, and attempted to flash-step again, but was caught off guard when Renji's attack threw him to the ground. Stunned by the attack, Ichigo laid there completely immobilized and incredibly angry.

"Hah! Looks like I win, Kurosaki!"

"Like hell you do-nng!" he winced.

"Take it easy, kid. You'll just make things worse for yourself." Renji said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, look at you. All worked up because you lost and can't take Rukia out on a date tonight."

"You bastard! I'll cut you to pieces!" Ichigo shouted, jumping to his feet, Zangetsu in his hands.

"Tell me, Ichigo, do you know what Rukia's favorite color is?" Renji asked, gripping Zabimaru tightly.

"Of course I do, it's blue!" Ichigo replied, taking a swing at Renji.

"Very good, you managed to get one right." Renji said, flash-stepping to avoid Ichigo's attack.

"Now it's my turn. What's Rukia's favorite animal, captain eyebrows?"

"That's easy, she's obsessed with rabbits! ROAR, ZABIMARU!"

Ichigo jumped, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Not bad, looks like you know a thing or two." Ichigo commented angrily.

"You forget, I've known Rukia for longer than you can imagine."

"So, in other words, you're saying you saw her first?" Ichigo asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, carrot top!" Renji exclaimed, sending Zabimaru flying towards Ichigo.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Renji, but I'm going to be the one taking Rukia out tonight, not you." Ichigo said, blocking Renji's attack.

'Oh really? You sound awfully confident."

"That's because this fight is about to end, right now."

"What's that supposed to me-?"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted, sending Renji flying backwards into a wall.

"GAHH! Damn it, I thought we agreed on no spirit attacks?"

"Eh, I had my fingers crossed." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You idiot! You could have killed me!"

"Relax, that attack was nowhere near as strong as it could have been."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU CHEATED!"

"So what?"

"So, you have no right to take Rukia on a date!"

"Just shut up, Renji! I won, and that's final!"

"What are you two going on about!" a voice said.

Ichigo and Renji froze, the familiar female voice sending chills down their spines.

"R-Rukia!" the said nervously.

"Do I even wanna know why you idiots were fighting again?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Eh-no! Nope, no reason, we were just-uh-TRAINING! Yeah, that's it, training." Ichigo stammered.

"Well, here she is, Ichigo. Go ahead, ask her your question. You know you want to." Renji teased.

"Shut up, Renji!" Ichigo said, his cheeks turning red.

""What's he talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked

"Nothing! He's just being stupid." He said.

"Actually Rukia, little Ichigo here wants to take you out on a date tonight." Renji said.

"DAMN YOU!" Ichigo yelled, his face turning a deep crimson color.

"Oh really now?" Rukia asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"N-no! He's lying! Don't listen to him!" Ichigo said.

"The hell I am! This entire fight between us had to do with who would take her out, you ass!"

"I should have guessed you would fight over me, Renji." Rukia teased.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Renji said with irritation.

"This happened the last time you wanted to take me out, the only difference is you're not fighting my brother."

"You mean to tell me he's done this before?" Ichigo asked with shock.

"Several times, actually. It's a Kuchiki clan tradition for suitors to fight the older brother if they're interested in taking one of the younger girls out on a date. Renji here has fought Byakuya over ten times."

"Ten times?" Ichigo asked.

"And not once did I ever come close to defeating him." Renji said, hiding his face in shame.

"I've got to give you credit for persistence, Renji. Byakuya is one strong opponent." Ichigo said sympathetically.

"I don't need your sympathy, Kurosaki." Renji said angrily.

"Lighten up, Renji. I'm sure you'll defeat him one day. Although, even if you do beat my brother, there's no guarantee I'll agree to go out with you." Rukia said.

"W-WHAT?" Renji exclaimed.

"Same goes for you, Ichigo." Rukia teased.

"Huh? Hey!" Ichigo said. "You mean to tell me we're fighting just for you to say no?"

"Maybe. Who knows, there's a good chance I'll say yes to one of you." Rukia said.

"One of us? Wait, so you're interested in one of us?" Renji asked.

"Who is it? Me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not saying anything!' Rukia said, as she turned and ran away.

"Hey, wait! Get back here you bean sprout midget!" Ichigo shouted.

"Rukia, wait! Tell us who you like! RUKIA!" Renji shouted.

"See you later, boys!" Rukia shouted back.

"Damn it, I don't need this. You can have her, Ichigo. I give up." Renji said, the tone of defeat in his voice.

"No way man, she's all yours." Ichigo said.


End file.
